El ultimo encargo de Erwin Smith
by NyVan
Summary: La verdad sobre los titanes le da nauseas, la riqueza y prosperidad dentro de Sina es aún más insoportable para el. Lo peor de todo es que Erwin esta totalmente fuera de sus casillas y le ha encomendado un misterioso último encargo. (Desarrollado días después del capitulo 51 del manga)
Ni "Shingeki no Kyojin" ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

* * *

 **El ultimo encargo de Erwin Smith**

* * *

.

Miraba el edificio con perplejidad, ¿sería éste realmente el lugar al cual Erwin le había encargado ir?

Se trataba de una construcción solamente comparable con las mansiones de los nobles, había lujo en cada detalle del edificio, la luz de los faroles que colgaban alrededor de todo el inmueble hacían resplandecer los rostros de los ángeles esculpidos en mármol. Hermosos y enormes ventanales de un soberbio color dorado, hacían brillar el edificio a pesar de que ya había caído el sol.

Aunque aun se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, desde donde estaba, podía verse el interior de ese lugar a través de la puerta de cristal, en el piso se vislumbraba una alfombra esplendorosa, era de colores dorados y rojos y las cortinas eran rojas en algún material caro parecido al terciopelo; las paredes parecían revertidas de oro y no quería ni siquiera comprobar cómo sería la mantelería, los cubiertos y la loza de aquel lugar.

Había muchos guardias en la entrada, algunos hasta miembros de la policía militar, era totalmente ridículo; quería pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla y es que todo había estado de cabeza últimamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser la misma persona de siempre.

El mundo en el que vivía era una mentira y una bastante ridícula.

La policía militar ayudaba a señoras gordinflonas a bajar de sus carruajes, esas viejas tenían puesta indumentaria tan cara, que no dudaba que su nuevo escuadrón—aun si tenía a la chica patata en el— pudiera sobrevivir un mes con lo que llevara puesto cualquiera de esas gordas.

De pronto sintió asco; en su cabeza vio a un niño con nada más que su piel pegada a los huesos cubriéndolo del frío del invierno, en ese asqueroso basurero al cual llaman distrito subterráneo. Y entonces esa pregunta que había estado rondando en su mente desde hacía un par de días volví a hacer eco en su cabeza — ¿Eran los humanos amigos o enemigos? — Todo era tan surrealista…

Queriendo huir de toda esa basura miro al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar las resplandecientes y hermosas estrellas, las cuales brillaban por igual para ricos y pobres, sin embargo el cielo estaba tan cerrado que no podía verse nada, un gota de lluvia lo obligo a acercarse a la entrada de una buena vez

— ¿Caballero? —un guardia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —no puede estar aquí, es un evento privado.

Levi vestía el mejor traje que tenia, y aunque a él y a toda le legión de reconocimiento les parecía un traje muy elegante; comparado con lujo de su alrededor el seguía siendo un sucio ladrón de la ciudad subterránea.

—tengo una invitación.—refunfuño con molestia, mostrándosela

—Déjeme ver eso por favor— dijo el hombre sin estar muy convencido. Levi le dio la invitación sin más demora. El hombre se sorprendió al ver la autenticidad de la invitación y sin poder dudar de ella lo escolto hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio.

En la entrada un hombre con traje de mayordomo verifico su invitación y lo condujo hasta su mesa, era una mesa para dos personas muy cerca del escenario, a un lado de un gran ventanal. Comprobó la mantelería y la loza y tal y como lo había imaginado eran de una calidad inigualable. Incluso estaba comenzando a sospechar que los cubiertos estuvieran hechos de esa supuesta plata de la que todos hablan, ya que brillaban como nunca había visto brillar una cuchara.

Cruzo las piernas y recargo su cabeza con su mano derecha mirando hacia afuera, donde gente muy rica (aunque no tanto como la que estaba dentro de ese restaurante) paseaba tranquilamente por las calles. De pronto recordó la comparación que Eren siempre hace sobre los humanos dentro las murallas— solo preocupados por comer al igual que el ganado— Que desagradable.

Un joven mesero trajo una botella de Champagne y dos copas muy bellas

—Mi señor, ¿desea que le sirva un poco ahora mismo… —Levi levanto una ceja— o desea esperar a su acompañante?

¿¡Quien rayos era su misteriosa acompañante!? Quiso saber de inmediato, ¿quien podía darse el lujo de invitar a Erwin a una cena en un lugar tan caro?

Levi se acomodo en su asiento, tomo una de las copas entre sus manos y se la acerco al mesero dejándole en claro que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su acompañante bebía, comía o si moría. El mesero le sirvió el Champagne y con una reverencia se alejo.

Quería saber quien demonios era, pero, también empezaba a sentir desprecio por ella, seguro era una gorda ricachona a la cual Erwin satisfacía físicamente a cambio de dinero y otras cosas….

No. Erwin no era esa clase de persona ¿o sí? después de todo, ya no sabía que pensar de él, siempre creyó que era una persona sensata pero después de haberlo visto reír desenfrenadamente cuando Hanji menciono el posible origen de los titanes… El capitán Levi estaba profundamente confundido.

Probó el champagne, estaba exquisito, no como ese vino barato del cuartel, aun así su sabor le hizo sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo y tuvo el impulso de abortar la misión— si se le podía llamar así— Estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar cuando las luces se hicieron tenues y un hombre con un traje largo y elegante apareció en el escenario; comenzó a agradecer y a dar la bienvenida a los comensales, menciono y agradeció la presencia de uno de los nobles más ricos de toda la humanidad quien se encontraba presente. Levi sonrió. Ese hombre era reconocido por ser "la vaca más gorda del corral" pero seguía siendo solo una vaca.

—…Y ahora el momento mas esperado de la noche, con ustedes… ¡la hermosa Lucrecia Ferraro!

Un minuto, ¿Lucrecia Ferraro?, ¿no era ella la mujer a la que esperaba? Saco un papel de su bolsillo interior para comprobarlo, en efecto, era ella.

Todo el mundo se puso de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir esperando a que esa tal Lucrecia apareciera en el escenario, pero Levi no se movió de su asiento, solo se quedo viendo fijamente el escenario a la espera de esa mujer; el sonido de unos tacones comenzó a resonar por todo el edificio y entonces después de los músicos, ella apareció.

Tenía puesto un vestido largo de encaje, color gris, del mismo tono de sus ojos, lo cual hacia contraste con el rosado de sus labios, sus mejillas y el hermoso tono castaño de su largo y ondulado cabello.

Erwin había dicho que se trataba de un mujer hermosa; pero Levi siempre pensó que para los soldados cualquier mujer era guapa, sin embargo, esa cantante era por mucho la mujer más hermosa que Levi había visto en su vida; y viendo al publico alrededor, parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo.

A pesar de su gran belleza, había algo que la opacaba, y Levi no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que era; tristeza. La mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza saludando al público; sonrió tratando de disimular la pesadez de su corazón, pero una sonrisa nunca puede esconder lo que los ojos muestran, y Levi, sabia mejor que nadie ver a través de los ojos de las personas.

El pianista comenzó a tocar, todo el mundo tomo su asiento y guardo silencio, parecía que era el gran momento de la noche, entonces Lucrecia comenzó a cantar una canción suave y encantadora, su mirada era dulce y parecía estar viviendo la letra de la canción; esta hablaba de la primera vez que conoció a su amado, era una noche lluviosa pero con un cielo estrellado cuando inexplicablemente se encontraron. Y después, todas las veces que se encontraron, resultaban estar en un escenario similar; —Levi escuchaba con atención la letra de la canción, y se deleitaba con la interpretación.

 _Do I love you well? Can I love you well?_

 _More than anyone else? Anyone else?_

 _Tonight, I'll invite you out, so I looked up the sky -_

 _It always begins with the rain, avoiding the stars..._

De pronto su mirada se fijo en el. Para Levi este instante pareció una eternidad, se vieron fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver lo que el significaba para ella. Algo cambio en sus ojos, en cuanto lo vio, se llenaron de un brillo diferente: Esperanza. Ella continuo cantando como si nada hubiera pasado.

 _We hold each other so tight_

 _So you can tell me of your landscape..._

 _Even though we don't have all the parts of love,_

 _We became one._

 _Do you really love me? Can you really love me?_

 _More than anyone else? Anyone else?_

Levi miro a su alrededor, todos en el recinto parecía estar en un mundo distinto que en el que en realidad vivían; parecía un universo pacifico y feliz, había niños y niñas con ojos brillantes rodeados de los brazos de sus padre y sus abuelos; parejas de enamorados con sus dedos entrelazados viviendo el romanticismo de la canción y el ambiente; hombres refinados de avanzada edad, que cortaban con elegancia sus exquisitos filetes de jugosa carne y disfrutaban del costoso vino. Por un momento, el también quiso olvidarse de todo, disfrutar de una velada agradable como todos a su alrededor; aunque definitivamente, para el resto de las personas era mucho mas fácil ignorar la cruel realidad; ninguno de ellos había pasado por hambre nunca, ni mucho menos habían visto las fauces de esas bestias enormes comiéndose a sus amigos.

El capitán cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Tomo todo el contenido de su copa de Champagne y sonrió, permitiéndose viajar a aquel mundo libre de titanes.

La canción termino y comenzó otra no muy diferente a la primera, también era una balada de amor. Siempre le había gustado la música, aunque el escucharla era un lujo del cual no se podía abusar. La voz de Lucrecia era sublime y en cuanto se decidió a disfrutar de la música quedo inmerso en ella, la cantante lo miraba de vez en cuando, y en cuanto el comenzó a sonreírle la esperanza que había visto en sus ojos se iba convirtiendo en dicha.

La velada paso a convertirse en no más que un juego de miradas y sonrisas el cual, mezclado con el alcohol lo hizo sentir como una persona totalmente diferente, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

El concierto termino, los comensales se pusieron de pie y le extendieron una cálida ovación con sus palmas, esta vez el militar no fue la excepción. Lucrecia agradeció complacida y después de otra inclinación de cabeza se retiró por la parte de atrás del escenario. El pianista comenzó a tocar nuevamente sin acompañante vocal y todo el mundo tomó su lugar para seguir disfrutando de las delicias culinarias frente a ellos.

Levi estaba a punto de tomar su lugar cuando sin más demora, ella apareció frente a él sonriendo cálidamente. Al verla de cerca noto que era casi lo doble de bella que él había percibido anteriormente, su cabello largo y ondulado enmarcaba con delicadeza su afilado rostro; los mechones de cabello le caían hasta el elegante y provocativo escote del vestido, lo cual hizo que la sangre del militar precipitara su curso.

Lo único que podía opacar un poco la belleza de esta mujer eran unas ligeras arrugas bajo sus ojos, que mas que signos de edad o desvelo parecían estar ahí por otra cosa que Levi conocía a la perfección: llanto. Aun así, el destello de esperanza que iluminaba su mirada, y su resplandeciente sonrisa hacían que la hinchazón de sus ojos pasara desapercibida.

—Señorita Ferraro— dijo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su mano derecha inclinándose, para besarla como un saludo, lo cual la hizo sonreír aún más, complacida.

El la dirigió de la mano hacia la silla que estaba frente el y retirándola de la mesa la preparo para que ella tomara asiento—si iba a jugar a ser un elegante y noble caballero iba a hacerlo bien.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto adoptando una posición de suma atención, apoyando sus codos en la mesa

—Antes que nada mi nombre es Lucrecia Ferraro, aunque ya debes saberlo… tú debes ser Levi Ackerman ¿no?— dijo de buen humor, Levi levanto una ceja

—No es extraño que las personas me reconozcan, pero sí que sepan mi apellido, ¿debo preocuparme por eso?

— ¿No entiendo porque habría de ser así? no tengo ninguna clase de poder, ni político ni militar, ni de ningún tipo… —Levi pensó en lo que acababa de ver, en como esa mujer tenía el extraño poder de cambiar el mundo con su voz, pero no dijo nada al respecto. — ¿y bien?—pregunto ella sin dejar su sonrisa

— ¿Porque estas tan sonriente?— pregunto él.

—Bueno, solo hay una razón por la cual puedes estar aquí, y es que me traes buenas noticias—dijo alegre en demasía. — Erwin sigue con vida ¿no es así?

Levi se sintió confundido, si bien Erwin si seguía vivo y era quien lo había mandado a ese lugar, el estaba a punto de ser juzgado en la corte real, y si no encontraba un plan de apoyo suficientemente bueno para salir de aquella, el sería condenado a la horca publica. ¿Qué era lo que debía decirle?

— ¿General Ackerman?

— ¿Es esa la razón por la cual has está llorando?—ella pareció sorprendida, ante su acusación y acto inmediato llevo sus manos a sus ojos, tratando de sentir alguna lagrima. Luego sintió pesadez en los ojos y supo a lo que Levi se estaba refiriendo.

—Eres tal y como Erwin me había contado —dijo examinándolo con detenimiento, Levi no movió ni un musculo—demasiado perceptivo. —volviendo a recuperar su postura relajada anterior— y si, esa es la razón por la que eh estado llorando, por que escuche que había sido gravemente herido y al no saber nada mas de él, estuve toda la noche imaginando lo peor, ¿ya vas a contarme como esta?

—Perdió su brazo derecho, pero por lo demás está bien, aunque sigue recuperándose.

—Entiendo —dijo triste aunque con total calma, lo cual lo sorprendió—supongo que no es gran cosa comparado con las atrocidad por las cuales tienen que lidiar todos ustedes

—Es mejor que no hablemos de eso, vine a este lugar como un favor para Erwin, pero ya que estoy aquí, escapar un poco de esa realidad no me parece nada mal. Además, tienes idea de cuantas personas nos están viendo en este preciso momento.

—No, pero me imagino que muchas

—Te pasa seguido ¿no es así?

— ¿Y qué tal que eres tú? eres mucho más famoso que yo ¿no? el soldado más fuerte que tiene la humanidad

Levi rio entre dientes—Los únicos que me ven así son los niños, los que me conocen aunque sea solo un poco, prefieren no verme ni siquiera de reojo.

—Oh, ¿es esa una amenaza? —dijo de bueno humor, sirviéndose un poco de Champagne.

—No lo sé, ¿hay alguna razón por la que tenga que amenazarte?

—hahahha tu matas Titanes, ¿Qué daño crees que podría hacerte?

—Responder con preguntas no lleva ninguna parte.

—Tú comenzaste...—dijo en un tono extremadamente familiar.

—Eres hermosa y todo mundo aquí parece quererte.—dijo echando nuevamente un vistazo a rededor

—Si te molesta tanto podemos ir a otro lugar.

—No, he dicho que quiero relajarme un poco. Solo hablemos de otra cosa.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De ti, Me molesta tanto misterio, ¿por qué una mujer como tu se da el lujo de invitar a simples militares a lugares tan sofisticados?

—wo, espera un momento, no es como que traiga a un oficial distinto todos los días— dijo algo molesta.

—Lo siento, no me explique bien, es evidente que no es así, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de su rango Erwin Smith sigue siendo insignificante para alguien como tú. Eres hermosa, adinerada, y con gran talento, podrías tener al mismísimo rey a tus pies…—sonrió acordándose de Historia y su madre—…aunque no te lo recomiendo.

—En realidad no hay ningún misterio—dijo encendiéndose de hombros— Pero si quieres oír una aburrida y tonta historia de amor te la contare.

—Tengo tiempo, adelante— Lucrecia tomo un trago y adentrándose en sus recuerdos comenzó:

* * *

 _El padre de Erwin, era una persona sumamente amable y bondadosa, en la escuela era muy querido por todos los niños, cuando yo estaba en segundo grado alguien asesino al Sr. Smith y toda la escuela pareció resentirlo, Mis padres eran buenos amigos de la familia Smith, así que fuimos invitados a su ceremonia de sepultura, aunque yo ya conocía a Erwin, no éramos amigos, más bien, nunca habíamos hablado; fue hasta que lo vi ese día, parado frente a la tumba de su padre, totalmente desolado y sin consuelo que comencé a prestarle atención, y es que nunca había visto a alguien así de destrozado, tenía 7 años y me impacto demasiado ¿sabes que fue lo que pensé de el en ese momento?_

—No me digas, fue amor a primera vista, ¿no?—Lucrecia rió. —perdón, creí que lo habías conocido en un día lluvioso, ¿llovía ese día no?

— ¿Te estas burlando de mi canción? —pregunto entrecerrando los ojos pero de buen humor

—Es una canción hermosa, tal vez solo estoy celosos de Eriwn… que fue lo que sentiste en ese momento ya dímelo.

—Lastima.

Levi levanto una ceja con curiosidad.

 _Lo vi llorar demasiado tiempo, mi familia hablo durante horas con la madre de Erwin y otras personas invitadas, yo no podía dejar de verlo llorar, pasaron horas y el verlo tan triste me entristeció a mí también, me puse en sus zapatos y tuve compasión._

 _Después de eso comencé a pensar mucho en él._

 _Por esas épocas, trajeron un piano viejo a la escuela, y sabes que no son nada comunes, sin embargo mi abuelo tenia uno y yo sabía tocarlo, era una niña y lo hacía muy mal, pero para toda la escuela yo era un prodigio. Hicieron un concierto conmigo tocando y un coro, por alguna razón Erwin entro en el coro, y durante todos los ensayos y también durante el concierto yo no dejaba de verlo._

 _Un día yo practicaba sola en el salón, también estaba cantando, el llego de repente y yo al verlo guarde silencio por a vergüenza, pero él me pidió que siguiera tocando, y no pude negarme, termine de ensayar y nos quedamos en silencia durante unos minutos, entonces el me pregunto:_

 _— ¿Por qué siempre estas mirándome?_

 _—No lo sé._

 _— ¿Por qué? ¿También quieres burlarte de mis cejas? ¿O de lo que cree me padre?_

 _— ¿De que estas hablando?_

 _—Olvídalo…_

 _Yo quería decir algo, pero me sentía como si me acabaran de regañar, y después de todo, yo tenía como 9 años, y él tenía casi 13._

 _—Tu música es muy bonita—dijo emprendiendo la marcha, y en cuanto lo dijo yo sentí que el corazón se me iba a desbordar de alegría. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que sería música. Comencé a practicar todo el tiempo, yo sola, con tal de que Erwin me tomara en cuenta._

 _A partir de ahí, empecé a seguirlo y buscaba hablar con él siempre y cuando no estuviera acompañado de algún otro niño grande, era algo así como su perrita faldera, siempre tras de él; el me soportaba y algunas veces se reía de mí, incluso le pedía a mi madre que fuéramos a visitarlo a su casa._

 _Un año después él se enlisto para la milicia, pero yo no fui digna de que me lo consultara, ni tampoco de que se despidiera de mí; sufrí, patalee y llore, porque estaba convencida de que iba a morir. Papá sabía que sufría por él y en cuanto pudo averiguar que día volvería a casa para visitar su familia me lo dijo._

 _Lo espere desde temprano en la entrada de su casa. Lo vi caminar a lo lejos, tenía puesto su uniforme de recluta y en sus manos un pequeño maletín, estaba hecho un hombre, alto fornido y con esos brillantes ojos llenos de determinación._

 _Yo no era nada para él, solo una niña enamorada, asustada por el mundo exterior, asustada de no volver a verlo, de sentir alguna vez lo que el sintió frente a la tumba de su padre._

 _Corrí hacia él y llorando lo abrace, por alguna razón el también me abrazo y riéndose me pregunto — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas esperándome?—yo asentí entre sollozos y el dedico una sonrisa cálida, quería decir algo pero no me atreví. —Tengo que ver a mi familia. ¿Aun tocas el piano? Hace demasiado tiempo que no escucho una melodía._

 _—Tocare hasta que me sangren los dedos—dije como desesperada, y a él le causo tanta gracia que comenzó a reír._

 _— ¡No exageres!—dijo aun entre risas— iré a verte mañana al medio día, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos, me limite a asentir._

 _Practique el día entero y la mitad de la noche suspire. Estaba totalmente segura esta vez. Amaba a Erwin Smith, y jamás amaría a nadie como a él. Esa noche, comencé a escribir canciones de amor._

 _El medio día llego, yo quería vestir un hermosos vestido de encaje que una tía me había comprado en Sina, pero estaba tan fea y flacucha que ese vestido se me veía ridículo, Erwin llego y no me dio tiempo de escoger otra prenda, trato de disimulas su sonrisa burlona pero la vi de inmediato. Aunque me puse como un tomate, hubo algo que después de pensarlo unos minutos me hizo sentir menos nerviosa. Él sabía que yo estaba enamorada y aun así había venido a verme, tal vez no me estaba tomando en serio porque era una niña, pero tampoco me estaba rechazando tajantemente, en el fondo yo debía agradarle un poco y eso me daba esperanzas._

—O tal vez solo quería escucharte tocar el piano, en realidad la música si es un lujo para un soldado.

—Vaya forma de romper las ilusiones de una niña—dijo ella de buen humor y Levi puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

 _Estaba tan nerviosa que falle horriblemente un montón de notas, pero a él no pareció importarle, Mamá nos trajo un plato con dos enormes rebanadas de sandía nos dispusimos a comerla y comenzamos a hablar sobre muchas cosas; la escuela, la música y sobre la amistad de nuestras familias, él dijo que yo tenía un gran talento y que debía seguir practicando siempre. Yo le pregunte sobre el entrenamiento, sobre los titanes y sobre la milicia y el comenzó a contarme con ánimo. Pero yo, al verlo tan animado me desespere y enoje._

 _— ¿Por qué estás tan contento de estar en las filas de la milicia? ¿No sabes que te pueden matar?_

 _—Como mataron a mi padre._

 _—¡No hablo de ladrones, hablo de titanes!_

 _— ¡A mi padre no lo mataron los ladrones…!—se levantó de su lugar furiosos de repente, yo me limite a verlo con incertidumbre. Y el entendió que de nada valía desatar su ira conmigo—Eres solo una niña sé que no lo entiendes, pero a mi padre lo mataron porque era listo y porque quería saber la verdad._

 _—No lo entiendo, yo solo quiero saber ¿por qué no tienes miedo?_

 _—Estoy aterrado, tengo mucho miedo créeme, pero me da más miedo terminar como mi padre, enjaulado sin siquiera saber ¿por qué?—yo lo miraba sin estar muy convencida aun—… ¿Nunca has tenido un sueño?_

 _— ¿Un sueño?_

 _—Sí, quiero decir algo que quieras con todo tu corazón, más que nada en el mundo, creo que cada uno de los seres humanos lo tenemos._

 _—Sí, tengo uno._

 _—Bueno, pues ese es el mío, quiero saber la verdadera razón por la cual estamos aquí, encerrados tras estas murallas, ¿por qué no sabemos nada sobre nuestro pasado y sobre nuestro origen?,¿por qué el gobierno no quiere que lo sepamos? y más que cualquier otra cosa, quiero saber eso para dejar este mundo libre de titanes y para vengar la muerte de mi padre._

 _Su explicación me dejo boquiabierta, pero toda ella sonaba tan complicada que me dejo un mal sabor de boca y también algo molesta, era su sueño el que me separaba de el_

 _—Que sueño más complicado… Erwin… ¿no podías buscar algo más sencillo?_

 _Al escucharme rió con ganas_

 _—Los sueños fáciles pierden el sabor—explico— ¿Cuál es tu sueño Lucrecia?_

 _—Si te lo cuento te reirás._

 _—Tú no te reíste con el mío, así que no lo haré._

 _—Mi sueño… es que te cases conmigo y que vivamos una pacífica vida en Sina. —le confesé sin pelos en la lengua_

 _Erwin no se rió, en lugar de eso, me mostró una sonrisa a la cual hasta la fecha no eh podido darle significado._

 _—Bueno, es un sueño bastante complejo también… si en verdad es tu sueño lucha por hacerlo realidad._

 _—Es lo que eh estado haciendo._

 _Un par de meses después unos artista de Sina fueron a mi casa, el rumor de que había una talentosa niña en Rose que tocaba el piano y cantaba como los ángeles se divulgo por todas partes; yo acepte ir con ellos, era un paso más para alcanzar mi sueño, el residir en Sina y tener una mejor vida. Me enseñaron mucho sobre música y en un par de años comencé a dar conciertos. Pase 4 años en Sina sin saber nada sobre Erwin, Me había convertido en una mujer hermosa, ya había rechazado a varios chicos ricos para ese entonces y comenzaba a ganar fama en el círculo noble, esos aristócratas a los cuales les debía mi triunfo se aprovecharon de mi belleza y pronto deje de ser instrumentista para ser vocalista, era toda una sensación. Sin embargo no me dejaban regresar a casa, siempre había algo que hacer, mucho que estudiar y practicar; tampoco tenía muchos amigos y comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi vida y a sentirme desdichada._

 _Entonces un día, escuche que la legión de reconocimiento seria premiada por sus recientes avances en la investigación sobre los titanes. Que le premiación seria dada directamente de parte del rey y con esa esperanza, desde muy temprano estaba en las filas que se amontonaban alrededor del palacio real, las trompetas sonaron y los caballeros comenzaron a desfilar en sus caballos, fue entonces cuando lo vi, ahí estaba el, pulcro, fornido y atractivo; con unas impresionantemente grandes ojeras, su rostro era más inexpresivo de lo que recordaba y sentí un gran dolor al saber que había estado sufriendo. Quise correr y abrazarlo en cuanto lo vi, justo como había hecho años atrás, pero esta vez una multitud de personas y una ceremonia solemne me lo estaban impidiendo._

 _La ceremonia duro horas y aunque yo ya debía estar practicando para un recital que sería el día siguiente no fui capaz de moverme ni un centímetro. La muchedumbre se esparció, a nadie de Sina le importaban los soldados de la legión más allá de un acontecimiento digno de murmurar por semanas. Pero yo me quede ahí, esperando a que los valientes soldados salieran. Comenzaron a salir de manera informal charlando los unos con los otros, Erwin salió junto con un par de solados y una chica, esta vez no me importo que estuviera en presencia de nadie más._

 _— ¡Erwin! —le grite sin pensarlo. El volteo a mi llamado sin saber que se trataba de mí, tardo unos segundos en reconocerme a lo lejos, se alejó de sus compañeros sin decirles nada y comenzó a caminar la dirección en la cual estaba yo. Cuando llego hasta donde yo estaba se quedó estático sin habla_

 _—Erwin…—lo llame a punto de llorar, por la emoción de volver a verlo. Él se inclinó, tomo mi mejilla con cuidado y con mucha suavidad me beso en los labios. Era mi primer beso y naturalmente mi corazón parecía quererse salir de su lugar, me quede sin aire._

 _Lo abofeteé sin pensarlo dos veces, él se alejó de mí tocando su mejilla y su expresión cambio, como si lo acabara de sacar de un sueño_

 _— ¿Qué, qué crees que estás haciendo?—pregunte de manera casual. No estaba enojada, pero todo había sido demasiado extraño para poder comprenderlo._

 _—Besándote_

 _— ¿Porque?_

 _—Bueno—dijo con sonrisa burlona— es un paso importante para que cumplas tu sueño…._

 _Yo me sonroje, de alguna manera me avergonzaba y me arrepentía de habérselo confesado porque estaba segura que no me tomaba en serio._

 _—Solo me has besado porque ahora soy guapa._

 _—Bueno—él se rasco la cabeza — eso también ayuda bastante. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Ya olvidaste tu sueño?_

 _—No lo he olvidado, y sigo igual de firme en el…—y era verdad_

 _— ¿Pero?—me cuestiono_

 _—Pero… aun así… ya no soy un patito feo e inútil, merezco ser cortejada. —dije con decisión aunque sentía la sangre en la cabeza._

 _Levi comenzó a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, le era difícil imaginarse a Erwin en una situación así. Lucrecia también rió al recordar su ocurrente carácter de años pasados y también en parte contagiada por las carcajadas del sargento_

 _—Anda, sigue quiero saber que te dijo él._

 _—Erwin dijo…_

 _—Me parece justo._

 _— ¿Enserio? —El me mostró una sonrisa encantadora y asintió_

 _A partir de ese momento cada vez que Erwin tenía tiempo libre venia verme, me llevaba a cenar o de compras, en ocasiones íbamos de día de campo y otras veces iba a verme en los recitales._

 _Un día me llevo a bailar, nunca me había divertido tanto como ese día, no sé dónde aprendería o si es su talento natural, como el mío con la música; pero Erwin es un gran bailarín, ¿lo sabias? En fin, bailamos sin descansar, después de un par de horas estábamos exhaustos el me acompaño a casa caminado y justo cuando daba la cita por terminada él se arrodillo ante mí y saco este anillo._

 _Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción, esperando a que el pusiera ese anillo en mi dedo, pero no lo hizo, cuando pude calmarme y poner atención vi que estaba muy serio y a la vez triste, entonces se puso de pie, me miro unos segundos y abrazándome me dijo:_

 _—Lucrecia, te amo._

 _—Erwin…_

 _—Perdóname, nunca quise jugar contigo, no te di falsas esperanzas con el propósito de lastimarte, en realidad… me encantaba la manera en la que me mirabas y como siempre admitiste quererme sin ninguna reserva, y has logrado parte de tu sueño, porque ahora soy yo el que te ama con locura._

 _—Erwin…_

 _—Perdón, déjame terminar ¿sí? Lucrecia, compre dos anillos ¿lo ves? —Dijo enseñándome uno que él ya tenía en su mano—Nuestros sueños… están entrelazados, Yo me casare contigo el día en que descubra la verdad tras todo este infierno. No hay otra alternativa._

 _—Entonces… si no vamos a casarnos ¿por qué compraste los anillos?—le pregunte confundida_

 _—Esto es muy egoísta, es por eso que lo he pensado tanto… Quiero que hagamos un pacto, yo ya me he puesto este anillo que representa mi fidelidad, Lucrecia, Yo te prometo que cuando mi sueño se haga realidad nos casaremos, quiero que seas mi prometida hasta entonces; si mi sueño nunca se hace realidad yo viviré el resto de mis días solo, y como en el matrimonio el pacto queda cancelado si pierdo la vida. Y lo sabes hay muchas probabilidades de que eso pase._

 _— ¿Y cuál es mi parte?_

 _—Si tú aceptas entonces debes prometerme lo mismo, Esperarme hasta que pueda cumplir mi sueño y darte un futuro seguro…_

* * *

Desde entonces estamos comprometidos… y lo demás es historia.

—Que estúpido…—opino Levi.

— ¿Que es estúpido?

—Bueno, no estúpido, es más bien egoísta, muy egoísta, ¿cómo pudiste creer que te amaba si te propuso algo como eso? Si él hubiera estado tan enamorado de ti como decía hubiera puesto tu felicidad encima de la suya propia ¿no crees?

—Sí, y siempre he creído que el también esta consiente de eso, sin embargo aun así…

—Aun así, tú has decidido amarlo ¿no?—Lucrecia asintió y Levi cambio el tema—Por una parte lo entiendo, es ridículo pensar que se puede vivir felizmente casado cuando se es soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, míralo por este lado, si se hubieran casado no dormirías en las noches mortificada por su bienestar, y si el muriera dejaría hijos huérfanos e indefensos; no se puede ser soldado y hombre de familia a la vez.

—Es por eso que nunca quise que fuera soldado, pero aparte que mi opinión no valía para nada en ese entonces, también, después me di cuenta que eso también habría sido muy egoísta, el haberlo retenido.

Levi se sirvió una copa más, la botella ya estaba por acabarse.

—Siempre has visto el sueño de Erwin como una locura ¿no es así? ¿Nunca lo has tomado en serio? Tú no crees que este mundo pueda ser libre de titanes. ¿Por qué llevas puesto ese anillo si no crees en él?

—No es eso, sé que Erwin es un hombre inteligente fuerte y con determinación, confió en el más que en nadie en el mundo, el problema es que su sueño de ser libres y de saber la verdad no se va a poder cumplir de la manera en la que él lo está sugiriendo

— ¿Te refieres a la legión de reconocimiento?—dijo bajando la voz y dejando su posición relajada— ¿Es que acaso sabes algo? —Levi estaba muy a la defensiva después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente

—No, no estoy involucrada en política, ni sectas más allá del entretenerlos con mis canciones, solamente te estoy hablando de lo que creo al respecto. —El la miro expectante— ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Crees que algún día seremos realmente libres? Para empezar, ¿libres de qué? ¿De los titanes? Escuche que hay una iniciativa para desmantelar la legión de reconocimiento.

Por alguna extraña razón que ni el mismo comprendía Levi se disgustó, y es que le molestaba que como todos, ella creyera que trabajaban en vano y por otra parte fingió aún más su disgusto, por el hecho de que supiera más de la cuenta, eso a Erwin definitivamente no le iba a gustar.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en la ciudad subterránea?—demando saber con aire de pocos amigos

—No—respondió avergonzada, advirtiendo lo que venia

—Es por eso que no entiendes nada, es lo que más me molesta; ustedes están aquí, disfrutan de vino caro y todos estos manjares tan costosos mientras miles de personas mueren de hambre en esa asquerosa alcantarilla. Y lo peor, quieren desmantelar a la legión por qué no hacemos más que desperdiciar recursos… dime ¿qué crees que se está haciendo en este lugar precisamente?—El dio lugar a una respuesta pero esta no llego, así que continuo—Estoy seguro de que si el pueblo viera el lujo al cual están acostumbrados en estos lugares no nos odiarían a nosotros sino a ustedes, nosotros por lo menos luchamos para cambiar algo de este asqueroso mundo

—Lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente triste —créeme que lo sé, pero ¿sabes lo difícil que es enfrentarse a todo el sistema?—Levi la miraba fijamente volviendo a su estado natural, impávido y serio, ella continuo —Hay pobre y hay ricos, los ricos tienen el poder y en parte, es porque la mayoría de ellos son más inteligentes, es esa la razón por la que conservan esa posición, no por eso dejan de jugar sucio lo sé y aunque sé que es asqueroso, en ocasiones pienso que es un mal necesario, porque nosotros no estamos dispuestos a cambiar. Lo que quiero decir; ¿Qué te garantiza que no estaremos igual de esclavizados allá afuera? ¿Crees que no hay problemas dentro del muro de Sina? créeme tal vez incluso los titanes son el menor de nuestros problemas, aunque el gobierno trate de mantener todo en paz y tranquilidad la verdad tú la debes saber mejor que yo, que todos los días hay asesinatos, robos, mentiras, abuso de poder. Todos los días estamos asesinado al prójimo con nuestra actitud egoísta, no hay ninguno solo que no sea así. El verdadero problema de la humanidad es que no sabemos amar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, todo lo que tú dices ya me lo había planteado antes—Tomo otro trago de Champagne y dejando su copa en la mesa lentamente, prosiguió— Pero también me di cuenta de otra cosa. El usar nuestro razonamiento de esa manera no supone nada más que eso, simples premisas y nunca estaremos realmente seguros de como seria si no lo experimentamos por nuestra cuenta, no hay nadie que pueda asegurarnos que hay ahí afuera y aunque fuera así, aunque siguiéramos teniendo todos esos problemas ¿qué tiene de malo pelear por la libertad? es decir, ¿qué seriamos si no tuviéramos esperanza? y dime, aunque aprendiéramos a vivir en amor como tú lo planetas, ¿hasta cuándo va a durar eso aquí? aunque pusiéramos nuestras necesidades básicas después de las de nuestro prójimo, cuantos años crees que duraran nuestros recursos?, tenemos recursos limitados, y el aire cada vez se torna más nauseabundo. Y si sabes que todo el sistema está mal y que hay muchos problemas en Sina, ¿porque tu sueño es vivir aquí con Erwin?

—Es que yo creo que hay una verdad mucho más importante que realmente si podría cambiar las cosas, no sé exactamente cuál sea, pero estoy segura que tiene que ver con el amor. Y es esa mi esperanza.

—Esperanza…— repitió el, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.—Lo que en realidad hace girar el mundo, ese algo al que aferrarnos, porque el entorno esta tan podrido que es la esperanza lo único que nos mantiene aquí.

—Como la legión de reconocimiento. —dijo ella dando un ejemplo.

—O el culto a las murallas…—dijo el, aguantando la risa, pero fue ella la que no la pudo contener y ambos terminaros muertos de risa, llamando aun más la atención de los comensales.

—Erwin mintió cuando dijo que no tenias sentido del humor—dijo ella casi lagrimeando por la risa.

—Creo que es porque ya estoy borracho—dijo dando el último trago—Bien, creo que ya es tarde, debo irme y tratar de dormir un poco o mi escuadrón sufrirá las consecuencias de mi resaca—Lucrecia sonrió.

—De acuerdo, pero espera un minuto, aun te falta decirme algo. ¿Cual era el favor que ibas a hacerle a Erwin?

.

* * *

.

Era una celda húmeda y asquerosa y Levi temía que el comandante adquiriera una infección por el simple hecho de estar ahí, después de todo aun no se había recuperado completamente

—Presenta esta invitación, te llevaran a una mesa y ahí estará ella, su nombre es Lucrecia Ferraro. Sabrá que vienes de parte mía con tan solo verte tal vez piense que he muerto, solo dile que sobreviví y que estoy bien, querrá saber detalles sobre mi situación actual, pero es fácil de distraer, cámbiale el tema y comenzara a divagar contigo.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que le diga?

—Dile que me perdone, porque no podre cumplir con la promesa que le hice, dale esto y ella entenderá—dijo dándole un anillo brillante, con verdadero pesar—me hubiera gustado poder escribirle una carta pero ahora soy tan inútil que no puedo hacer ni siquiera eso…—se lamento

— ¿Cómo es esa mujer?

—El tiempo termino—aviso el soldado de la guardia militar quien resguardaba la celda del comandante.

—Es hermosa, tienes ojos grises y su cabello es castaño, —dijo apurado— ¿ha quedado todo claro?

—Si —respondió Levi, tan inmutable como de costumbre

—Levi, este es **posiblemente** mi último encargo, dejo el futuro de la legión y tal vez de la mismísima humanidad sobre tus hombros, es una carga pesada pero eres fuerte y confió en ti.

Sabía que esa era probablemente la última vez que lo vería con vida, algo dentro de él se quebró a pesar de todo y quiso golpear al guardia y regresar a darle un agradecimiento adecuado, después de todo Eriwin lo saco del basurero, pero en el instante en el que volteo para llevar a cabo su plan vio los ojos de Erwin y supo que el ya lo sabía, sonrió y mirando hacia la puerta de salida, con una mano se despidió.

.

* * *

.

¿Qué tan justo era quitarle toda esperanza a esta mujer en este preciso momento? aun no habían condenado a Erwin y quién sabe si lo harían, la clave de todo este embrollo era la palabra "posiblemente" y es que en ella estaba la esperanza que todo mundo anhelaba.

Si le quitaba su esperanza seria como matarla ahí mismo, por algo que tal vez nunca pase…o tal vez, estaba siendo demasiado bondadoso por el hecho de estar borracho y no quería enfrentarse a la tristeza de esa mujer…

— ¿Sargento?

Levi volvió a la realidad y suspirando dijo para si —lo siento Erwin, pero creo que he fallado en esta misión.

— ¿Qué dices?, no te escucho.

—El solo… quería que supieras que está bien. —dijo, apretando el anillo en su bolsillo.

—Entonces dile, que aun espero por él. — dijo sonriendo y el se limito a asentir.

El se despidió de esa manera fría en la que suele hacerlo y se marchó, saliendo del edificio miro hacia arriba buscando las estrellas en el cielo, y queriendo alcanzarlas, se preguntó cuál sería la verdad y si hay otra verdad que no es la que él ni Erwin buscan, aquella que realmente los hará libres, aquella verdad que tiene que ver con el amor y la esperanza, aquella verdad la cual todos se han empeñado en ocultar ¿Por qué?.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola amigos, disfrute bastante escribiendo este fic, se que la parte romántica no es buena, nunca he sido buena para el romance, lo siento u_u**

 **Trate de hacer a Erwin y a Levi lo más IC que pude, también tienen que considerar que Levi ya había bebido bastante y que estaba asqueado con la carga de saber la verdadera identidad de los titanes. En el caso de Erwin consideren que estaba chavo y se le hacía fácil :P**

 **La canción que desencadeno toda esta idea es la que esta citada en el fic se llama "Hajimari wa itsumo ame" interpretada por Tomiko Van, pero no es original de ella. Al final no tuvo nada que ver la canción pero aun así no puede dejar de oírla mientras escribía.**

 **Por favor, díganme que les ha parecido y déjenme saber sus conclusiones.**


End file.
